


Confession Good for the Soul

by Raze Flyn (tlanon)



Series: Journey Through Time [35]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Other, references to a dark future and what went on there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25940149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn
Summary: Bobby Drake tries to get Sam to talk about what happened to him and Nate during Mother Askani's lesson.
Relationships: Nate Grey/Sam Guthrie
Series: Journey Through Time [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877695





	Confession Good for the Soul

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are disabled. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated to April 3rd 2014 as that was around the time I stopped working on this series.

Confession Good for The Soul

“They say confession is good for the soul,” Bobby said from behind him. “You and Nate have been really quiet since you got back from wherever she sent you.” He knew Bobby meant well but he wasn’t sure he was ready to talk about that.

“Look Bobby neither Nate or I are ready to talk about what happened.” He knew it was a low blow but he could end the conversation quickly if he brought it up so he said, “Just like you don’t want to talk about your relationship with Morphus.” 

“I have talked about it some,” Bobby said surprising him. “Jamie and I talked about it quiet a bit when we were drinking together back on the last world.” He hadn’t even noticed that they were talking again. “The two of you have been really spacey I mean you pulled it together for the fight last time but what about the next one.”

“Look Bobby the world we were sent to was a nightmare I don’t want to talk about it,” he said as bluntly as he could. He could tell Bobby was going to open his mouth again and could guess what he was going to say. “No Bobby you can’t imagine.” He saw Bobby flinch in shock. “Every psychopath wanna be dictator we’ve faced carved out their own little kingdoms where they indulged in every depravity their sick minds could come up with.” He still had nightmares about what the Red Skull had done with his territory. “And Apocalypse rewarded them for it sparing their kingdoms his raids as they were following his doctrine of the strong taking what they want from the weak.”

He left a speechless Bobby and headed off into another room of the compound. He knew he shouldn’t have snapped at Bobby but he and Nate were still adjusting to being back and folks asking them to talk about it wasn’t helping. He couldn’t help but think of the people they’d left behind there and what may have happened to them after wards. “That world was a better place after you left,’ A voice said and he turned to see Mother Askani. “The two of you were instrumental in defeating Apocalypse Cassandra Nova and her X-men began to build a better world there after.”

“I’m not sure I can believe you about that,” he said doing his best to ignore her. “Shouldn’t you be off manipulating events for the next future your going to dump us all in.” He began to walk away when she didn’t answer he didn’t care what she did.

“You’ll understand in time when you meet Kirika again,” Mother Askani said but she was gone by the time he turned around. He felt like he’d been punched in the gut they’d never found a way to send her back home. 

“Sam are you okay,” Nate said showing up obviously sensing his shock. “What happened?” He didn’t think he could speak so he just thought about what had happened letting Nate see. “So she says we will meet Kirika again?” He could hear the mix of hope and fear in Nate’s voice. “Does that mean everyone will be going to that world at some point?” 

“Maybe or maybe she’s going to yank Kirika out of that world during one of the jumps as one of her recruits.” He suggested and saw Nate frown. “Or she was just saying that for some reason.” He truthfully wouldn’t put anything past Mother Askani. “Whatever happens will happen, and I should probably go apologize to Bobby.”

“Do it later he’s with Jamie now and I don’t think you want to interrupt,” Nate said shaking his head. “Jamie is explaining his theory on mutants being naturally bisexual in varying degrees to Bobby.” He’d heard that theory during the week he was with that Jamie so he had to smile a bit. “Let’s go find Rachel I think we should talk to her about what happened to us we’ve shut her out long enough.”

“All right,” He said and followed after Nate to find Rachel. He would have to apologize to Bobby later because he had been right he and Nate did need to talk about it with someone it just couldn’t be him.

The End


End file.
